Moonlight: A New Life
by Micaburn
Summary: When Beth discovers she pregnant, her whole world changes. Now vampires and humans alike are coming after her and her unborn child. The only protection she has against these threats are her boyfriend and his best friend, Mick and Josef.
1. Chapter 1

Mick and Beth had officially been together for 4 months, they were happy, living together and had optimism for the future of their relationship. Nothing could go wrong in Beth's mind, she had finally found someone to spend the rest of her life with, no matter how long that may be. It started out as a physical, a normal, ordinary, yearly check up with her neighborhood doctor and then.

"You're Pregnant." Beth was shocked, confused and numb.

It wasn't possible, it just wasn't. Though Beth never admitted it Mick was dead…a cold, dead, vampire. It just wasn't possible for him to have children, with an alive person or not. So she did the only thing she could think of, she denied it.

"No, I'm not, their must be some mistake, it's just not possible."

Beth didn't even know she was babbling, but the doctor just crossed his arms and looked amused.

"Trust me, you are." He said again.

Sure, Beth thought, she had been tired and had a few headaches...which is why she moved up her appointment to begin with, but pregnant. The news slowly sunk in and trembling she made it to the door. She made an appointment at the front desk and slowly made her way to her way to her car and Mick had a dinner date tonight, but she had half a mind to cancel it, but where would she go? For the first time in four month, she cursed herself for moving in with him. Mick would be at home, it was technically his house after all, and whats the point of canceling if they saw each other anyway? What she needed was advice and not the kind you found in a self-help book. She needed someone who knew about vampires, someone who was over four-hundred years old, she needed Josef.

Josef was an interesting character, four hundred years had left him irritable, paranoid and sarcastic. According to magazines and newspapers he was the richest man in the world and his company Kostan International did business in every major city of the world. What the newspapers didn't know, was that Josef Kostan was a vampire and her boyfriends best friend. So if anyone could tell her what was going on, he could and if he couldn't...Beth didn't even want to think about it. Josef usually worked out of his home and it was noon, he wouldn't be up for another five hours. Great, Beth thought, I have to wake a vampire. She would have no problems waking Mick up, but Josef was a different story, though he had now trusted her enough to give her a key, she knew she would always be just human in till Mick turned her. Which according to Mick wouldn't happen any time soon, Beth sighed and turned off the car, she carefully unlocked the door and punched in a numbered key code.

"Hello?" Beth yelled, her voice echoing throughout the dark house.

It was eerily quiet, no business partners or freshies and then…

"Boo." Beth jumped into the air, terrified and turned around quickly wondering where the voice came from.

"Josef!" Beth screamed, "You Jerk!"

Josef smirked at her "What are you doing here buzz-wire?" Josef said clapping his hands once for the lights to turn on.

Beth still sent an angry glare at the vampire, but she didn't come here to get in a fight with him, especially when she needed his help.

"Theoretically, is it possible...for a human to become impregnated with a vampire?"

Josef leaned forward onto the glass table "It's not possible, when we are turned, we basically die...a dead man can't impregnate." Josef paused "Why are you asking me this?" Now Beth leaned forward…

"What would you say if I said I was pregnant." Josef let out a short laugh, "I would say you cheated on my best friend." Josef's face suddenly became serious "What are you saying Beth."

Beth sighed and put her face in her hands, a single tear falling down her cheek.

"I'm pregnant, and I don't know how...I mean I know how, but I haven't…" Beth paused, her sobbing getting worse, herself trying to hold it back.

Josef stood up quickly, to fast for a human, and rushed over to her. His eyes got dark and he forced her up…

"Who did you cheat with, what are you doing to my best friend, human." He said the last word harshly.

Beth was openly crying now, her face red, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

At hearing her plead, Josef's mind caught up with his body. What was he doing? She didn't do anything, she came to him for help.

He released her "No, Beth I'm sorry..please forgive me. Are you sure?..I mean about the baby."

Beth nodded slowly, still not sure if Josef would vamp out and attack her.

"I'm..sorry about that, but Mick.."

Beth sighed and sat back down, wiping away her tears.

"I just didn't want to go home to Mick, not yet."

"You need to go back sometime and tell him."

"I just came to you first...maybe you knew something." Josef listened intently and shook his head slowly. "I'm sorry Beth, but I don't know anymore than you do...but please you must go home to Mick."

Beth frowned, but stood up "You're right, of course."

Josef lead her to the door from which she came. "I'll ask around...quietly." Josef opened the door for her and left her with a final warning

"Keep this pregnancy a secret for now Beth, for thousands of years female vampires have wanted to reproduce, they all failed. Vampires and People alike, will want that baby in your womb...keep it safe."

* * *

**I dedicate this chapter to francis2, who without, this story would still be on my computer.**


	2. Chapter 2

The drive home was in one word, miserable. She couldn't keep her thoughts off, the now vampire-human living in her stomach. She touch her stomach lightly, still not believing her luck...or misfortune. She pulled the car up the curve, pulling up her sunglasses to her head. No wonder, vampires didn't come out in this heat it was blistering. Beth grabbed her purse and hurried into the apartment, half hoping Mick wasn't there, but against her thought she opened the door and there he was. Mick was sitting uncomfortably on one of their couches. He sped over toward her, kissing her lightly on the lips.

"How are you? I got worried when you cancelled our date."

"I'm Fine, Mick...I just had to stop somewhere."

"Which took you an hour?" Beth sighed, exasperated, she loved Mick, but sometimes he was too over protective.

"Mick, I think maybe you should sit down, I have something to tell you."

Mick was startled by her reluctance to tell him, sat down.

"Um...Before I begin, I need to tell you that I love you so much and," Beth stopped and looked down at her hands, "I would never..ever, cheat on you." Beth said looking up at the shocked Mick.

He stuttered out a reply "Is..there a reason I should think that?"

"I'm pregnant." Her words rang throughout the apartment and silence rang for seconds afterward.

"That's not possible and It's not amusing Beth." Mick said standing up quickly, "If you want to leave me...just say so."

Beth's just now dry eyes, started to tear up again. "Mick, I'm telling you the truth, I'm pregnant" Then Beth added as an after thought, "With your baby."

"It's not possible, It just isn't, your lying."

Beth got angry then, how dare he accuse her of lying. Beth grabbed her purse off the table, she had put it on.

"I'm telling you the truth Mick, and if you don't want to listen to me fine, but I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself!"

Beth spun around on her heel and was about to open the door, when Mick rushed in front of her. Wrapping his hands around her, he pulled her into his chest as she cried, all energy leaving her.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I love you so much Beth." Mick said kissing her repeatedly.

Beth cried into his shoulder, half in joy and half in sadness. "What are we going to do Mick?"

"I'll tell you, what we are going to raise this child, the child..God, fate, luck brought upon us and we are going to continue, to live our lives...together.

By the time Beth had finished crying and Mick had gotten over his shock, it was close to nine in the evening and by that time, Beth was starting to get tired. She was currently on Mick's lap, eyes closed, listening to the silence that surrounded her and soon she drifted off. Mick smiled down upon her, how did he ever end up with such an angel, he didn't know. In till recently Mick was sure he would live his existence without love and only his best friend for company, but with Beth he felt more alive then in years and now a baby. His baby, he couldn't ask for anything more, except maybe for her to be his wife. He reached his hand inside his jacket pocket fingering a small, red, velvet box. Tonight was supposed to be the night, he asked her, to tell her how much she had changed his life for the better, but this news...it changes everything. He couldn't ask her now, she would feel obligated to say yes, he couldn't put that type of pressure on her. As he gently moved her to her bedroom, he thought. Yes, he was excited, a baby, a little Beth, just like the one he remember from all those years ago. But, he was scared as well, he didn't know how to take care of a baby, after Coraline turned him, he gave up all hope of having a family. Mick laid her on the bed, gently, covering her slightly with the blanket and kissed her goodnight. Mick sped over to the light switch, turning it off, still seeing her clear as day. Her blonde hair flowing down and across her pillow, she was beautiful and he vowed right there, to always protect her, no matter what the cost.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews**


End file.
